


Clockwork

by tempeck16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And all of the weird tags, Angst, Angsty Tony, Couldn't let it go until I wrote it, Flighty Steve, Has almost nothing to do with this fandom besides the fact that I put it here, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I love Stony, I love them both, I'm sorry about this, I'm sorry for how ambiguous this is, Incredibly Vague, Like seriously this could be anybody, M/M, No powers so it's okay that Steve is drunk, Other, Songfic, Steve would never do this in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempeck16/pseuds/tempeck16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday night Tony is ready for his heart to shatter all over again when Steve stumbles into his apartment. Call, Kiss, Love, Leave, that's what Tony deals with, but he can't tell Steve not to come because that would be like telling the sun not to shine, the earth not to turn, and clocks not to chime. </p><p>Every Friday night Steve comes over, they sleep together, Tony falls in love, out of love, and Steve leaves; It's like Clockwork. </p><p>(Song: Clockwork by Easton Corbin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!! IT EXPLAINS SOME STUFF!!!
> 
> As I stated in the tags I'm not entirely sure why I put this in the Avengers fandom there are no mention of names or clear descriptions of people in this fic. I'm sorry if that upsets anyone, but I really love Stony and I thought this would be good here. Anyway, there aren't any powers, this is an alternate reality where Steve is kind of a dick and Tony is the victim of sorts. Thank you for reading and please comment if you liked it or give it a kudos.
> 
> Song: Clockwork by Easton Corbin

My alarm sounds on my phone before I realize that I have already fallen into the routine. I’m on my way to the kitchen, wanting to pick on something to eat before I knew things were gonna get serious, because once you get here things always moved faster then I wanted them to but slow enough to burn. 

_Might as well have my alarm set on my phone_  
_It's like you got a camera, don't know how you know, I'm home alone_

I’ve never had a relationship? No, not a relationship; an encounter quite like this. Every Friday, like a bell chiming the morning to the afternoon, my phone rings off the handle like I’m someone important and whoever needs me won’t give up. 

_Come around 10:47 every Friday night_  
_Might as well leave the light on, cause you're always right on time_

I change directions before I know what I’m doing and saunter over to the coffee table. My alarm shuts off as I unlock the device just in time to receive your oncoming call. 

_You call, I say hello_  
_You knock, I'm lettin' you in_

“Hello?” I answer, knowing that it couldn't be anyone else, but no one talks back to me, the silent tones of the phone ring in my ear like a tidal wave of nothing at all.  


There’s a knock at the door, who else could it be but you?

_You say, you've missed_  
_My lips, we kiss_

I can’t tell if you’re all there, you stumble into my home, my alone, all of the things that define me, stumble in and stumble over words; over platitudes. You tell me how much you missed me, missed _us_ , how much you need us. 

We’re already kissing before we make it to the bedroom. 

_Here we go again_  
_Your dress, my shirt_

Clothes hit the floor, bodies hit the bed, we moan and groan and take it out on each other, but there’s a difference in our motives, and I can’t be the only one who feels it, but I feel like I am. 

_We love, I live and never learn_

I've seen this movie before. All passion and flame and all of the things I could promise you that you won’t remember, and all of the things you’ll take from me that I can’t forget.

It’s over in just the amount of time it takes for me to be sorry that I answered the call, and I don’t know how to ask you to say, but I manage. You’re out before your head hits the pillow and I think I’ll try again in the morning because it’s easier to just lie here and watch you, like this was already happening and you wouldn't be leaving with the sun. 

_I crash, I burn_  
_You leave, I hurt_  
_Like clockwork_

I glance at my clock and note that it took less time than usual, but my heart still breaks the same. 

_It's like I'm walkin' down the street and fall in that same trap,_  
_I see a freight train comin' and I just stand there on the tracks,_

I dream of you; of us. I dream of what it could be like, what I want, what I want you to want. I’d hoped after a while of no one winning that something would change and slot together like the perfect puzzle, but I think I’m missing pieces and they all consist of you.

 _Somebody'd be gettin' rich if they were placin' bets_  
_On me thinkin' no, no, no, always sayin' yes_

They all say that it’s not me, that I’m not right, that you use me, and I’m not wrong. I know that you aren’t ‘the one’; couldn’t be. They’ll love me no matter what, and all I get from you is pain, and that’s not love. 

_You call, I say hello_  
_You knock, I'm lettin' you in_  
_You say, you've missed_  
_My lips, we kiss_

I dream of calls and kisses and love and us, but I know that it’s not real, because that’s never been us. There has never been an ‘us’, and I’m starting to understand that _I_ am alone in how _we_ should feel, and that’s not good enough. 

_Here we go again_  
_Your dress, my shirt_  
_We love, I live and never learn_

There could be an ‘us’, but you’re too busy with late Friday nights, knocking on my door at a quarter till eleven, not waiting for an answer before it all starts, and then leaving before the birds wake up. 

_I crash, I burn_  
_You leave, I hurt_  
_Like clockwork_

I wake up before the alarm on my phone goes off because it hurts like a knife whenever I see that you’re already gone when I get up, so I have to be awake if I want to see your face before your back is heading toward the door. 

_It's too easy, you know my street_  
_And you know where I leave my key_  
_Baby you know me, I can count on you, to count on me_

I don’t remember when or how this started, all I can see is pink lips, blues eyes, easy conversations that ended the way we end our Friday nights, and I was just thinking how good it was that you were there, and now I’m thinking how bad it is that you come back. 

_It's like a movie I've seen a thousand times_  
_I hate the end but I still hit rewind_

You’re already sitting up in bed. You say ‘Hello’, like it’s the first time we’ve talked, and I pretend not to care that the sheet is sliding down your hip, and my hearts shattering like a glass hitting the floor. 

_You call, I say hello_  
_You knock, I'm lettin' you in_  
_You say, you've missed_  
_My lips, we kiss_

You look uncomfortable but you’re hiding it well under a layer of indifference. I feel uncomfortable because I know once you leave I’ll have a week to get ready before you miss us again and call after my alarm goes off.

 _Here we go again_  
_Your dress, my shirt_  
_We love, I live and never learn_

You get dressed as fast as any other time and there’s no awkward small talk, there’s no lingering gazes, we’re just two people; one in love and one running out. 

_I crash, I burn_  
_You leave, I hurt_  
_Like clockwork_

I’m watching you grab your things, you don’t say goodbye, but call out, “See you next time.” 

I want to hate you, but I can’t because you’re right and what’s the point? Why argue with myself after all this time? I’m already stuck here. 

_Like clockwork_

I walk to the kitchen because I haven’t eaten anything since before last night and I’m hungrier than I thought I was. I stop by the coffee table and reset my alarm.  


Why fight it? 

_Like clockwork_

-fini-


End file.
